This invention relates to a new and distinct plant variety of the Ericaceae family which has been named Erica persoluta `Rosemarie` by the assignee of the invention. This new heath variety was discovered by the inventor as a seedling of unknown pollen parentage growing in a cultivated field of Erica persoluta and Erica persoluta `Sunset`, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,336), the cut-flower variety believed to be the seed parent. It was noticed because of its light, orchid pink colored blooms; and the following characteristics making it desirable for pot plant culture: slower growth rate, shorter height by at least one foot compared to the field, cut flower heath varieties, natural abundant branching and compact dense appearance. The new variety resembles its seed parent Erica persoluta `Sunset` in its blooming habit from December through February.
The new variety is desirable for potted plant culture because of its slower growth rate and natural branching with little or no prunning which results in a shorter plant with a full, dense appearance. The closest variety of heath, cultivated as a pot plant of which I am aware, is Erica persolutaand it requires numerous pruning to achieve abundant branching and the desired full, dense appearance.
The distinguishing charcteristics which are outstanding in my new variety and which distinguish it from Erica persoluta are:
1. early bloom time of December through February,
2. light, orchid pink colored blooms,
3. slower growth rate and shorter height
4. natural abundant branching with minimal pruning, and
5. compact, dense appearance.
Since the inventor's discovery of the new plant, the assignee, under the supervision of the inventor has reproduced it through successive generations by means of cuttings and has found that its natural dense and compact appearance and light, orchid pink colored blooms remain true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.